Journeys End In Lovers Meeting
by LillyGirl
Summary: Set after Jack's death in Dead Mans Chest...bascially me just fooling around with plotlines. Read...please?
1. Chapter 1

_There is no room for sentiments in the world. Sentimentalists die young – they live tragic lives. There is no room for them. Thoughts and feelings and emotions will never save your life. As a matter of fact, they can often condemn it. To fit in here you have to grow up fast, learn quickly and trust no one. You have to rely on cruel logic, on the heat of metal and the red of blood. There is nothing else. _

As usual, the small cabin was crammed full of absurd and grotesque things, hanging from every available space and filling every corner. The first time they had come, it seemed like an age ago, everything had seemed fascinating. Now, everything served to remind them of what they had lost. Tia Dalma passed around hot drinks, staring intently at the faces of the bereft around her. She knew what it was like to lose someone so loved. She also knew how to bring them back.

"There is a way to bring your beloved Jack back," she stated, never one to beat around.

Will scoffed. "Yeah, and what is that? How are we supposed to bring someone dead back to life? It's impossible. You just want money."

Tia Dalma stared at him, making him shift uncomfortably.

"How much do you all know about Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked in a loud voice, shattering the peace in the cabin. "How many of you have seen this on him?"

She held up a gold locket in her hand. It was small and intricate, a thousand images in one. It seemed to move and flow in the shimmering candlelight. They all recognised it. They had never seen their captain without it. They wondered briefly how Tia Dalma had gotten hold of it, but then thought better of asking. Tia Dalma watched their nods and smiled.

"This was given to Jack by a woman named Annabelle. No last name. Some of you might recognise her by the name 'Thalassa', though."

"Thalassa," murmured Gibbs. "The personification of the sea. I thought she was a myth."

"Thalassa?" Elizabeth gasped. "From the legends? The pirate who commandeered the whole Caribbean?"

"Aye," said Tia Dalma, smirking. "Thalassa. The half mortal-half nymph who controlled the sea with her voice. Jack was one of the few who knew her as Annabelle. He saved her life once, kidnapped her off her kidnappers. You see, she was some prize. The greatest treasure to be had. A beautiful woman who had power over the ocean? Which pirate did not want to have control over her? But what they didn't realise was that she could not be controlled. Not by any mortal...save for Jack. They fell in love."

Everyone in the cabin was watching Tia Dalma, intent on her story with strange passion.

"For years they unleashed hell on the whole Caribbean. Nobody was safe. They were tyrants...their very names struck fear and awe into the hearts of everyone. Their story was told every night to young children. A story of adventure and freedom on the high seas and a love that conquered everything."

"I remember," whispered Elizabeth. "She made me long for freedom."

Tia Dalma sighed.

"It was not to last though. Eventually the _Pearl _was cornered. One ship against fifty. No way of escape. Annabelle begged Jack to let her go over and try to negotiate with the enemy. He agreed, reluctantly, and that was the last time he saw her."

A collective moan went through all listening, but Tia Dalma was not finished.

"Annabelle went aboard with the enemy and made a deal with them. Her life and all the information they wanted for the escape of Jack and his crew. They had been after her for years, and they agreed. They sailed off and left Jack alone. Annabelle gave up her information. The commodore had, however, fallen for her, and he decided to strike another deal. If she promised to leave, travel inland, and never set eyes on Jack or the ocean again, Jack would be free forever. It broke her heart, but she agreed. Meanwhile, the commodore had all his considerable power out looking for the _Pearl _and its crew, spreading the news that Annabelle was dead wherever they went. When they found Jack, he had already heard. He surrendered. He almost hung too, but managed to escape at the last moment. The commodore sent information to Annabelle saying that he had been executed."

There was complete silence in the cabin. No one had ever suspected Jack of having such a past, and everybody was still busy trying to comprehend what that meant. Elizabeth finally broke it.

"So, all these years, both Jack and Thalassa have been living alone, thinking that their other half is dead?"

Tia Dalma nodded gravely. Elizabeth stood up, enraged.

"And nobody has thought to tell them? Why haven't you told him?"

Tia Dalma sighed.

"When the commodore and his fleets found the _Pearl_, it was in a 'safe harbour', a place that only the crew knew about. The only way to get in and out was completely hidden at high tide, and only a tiny opening at low tide. Jack jumped to conclusions, believing he had been betrayed. Now, what would you prefer? To live, knowing that the love of your life is dead, or live, knowing the love of your life has stabbed you in the back and then ran off to hide?"

"But it was all a misunderstanding! They could be together again...they could be happy!" Elizabeth looked around at the crew, who all had their eyes averted, not meeting her eyes.

Will stood up. He took Elizabeth's hand and whispered something in her ear. Elizabeth calmed noticeably and sat back down.

"What has all this got to do with saving Jack?" he asked. The crew looked up again, expectant. Tia Dalma grinned.

"Nothing," she said. Before they could protest, she held up her hand, still holding the gold locket. "It is this that will save your Jackie. You see, it has a certain charm on it, one that will raise its beholder from the dead where he lay. "There is only one problem. You need both halves for it to work. Annabelle still wears that half around her neck."

"We have to get it back," growled Gibbs.

"No. You have to get Annabelle back. I believe it is time she saw the sea again, don't you think?"

Elizabeth met her eyes and smiled for the first time since Jack had died.

"I do."

"There are some things you have to know before you meet her," Tia Dalma was practically yelling up at them, her voice still hard to hear from the wind. The horses were skittish, eager to be away. Elizabeth felt her pocket for the comfortable shape of the compass again. Jack's compass. It would lead her to Annabelle. Will motioned for them to dismount. The crew practically fell to the ground. They were not happy about the horses. Tia Dalma motioned them inside the hotel.

"There are some things you have to know before you meet her," she repeated. "Watch her eyes – they tell her mood. If they turn black, get out. She has strange powers over life and death, which is why you need her. She can always tell if you are lying. If she touches you, she will read your mind. Do not anger her. That is most important – do not anger her."

They all nodded together.

"Good luck. Remember everything."

They nodded again before turning back outside and racing back to their horses. Elizabeth flipped open the compass and they followed her directions over the hills and away from the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

_Imagine this, just for me. Imagine a world that has no boundaries, a place where anything can happen, where the world is huge again, and anywhere is possible – where freedom is taken for granted. Now let me tell you a secret – this world...it exists. It does! It's here, and over there, and anywhere that you can hear the slow crashing of waves and the sharp cry of gulls. Those sounds, that tangy salt smell...that is freedom. _

The campfire spat and hissed, sending angry orange sparks up into the black of night where they vanished. The crew sat around it, tight and close, still wary after all these weeks of something so different to their beloved ocean. When sparks flew too close to one of them, they would jerk backwards, not yet used to the fact that the sparks were as harmless as bright red butterflies. Their faces were dark and haggard, and any breeze that reached them caused their heads to lift, hoping to catch the scent of the sea. They had passed from the place where that would be possible days ago. The crew were getting more and more restless regarding their journey, which seemed to be going nowhere. They were all sick of seeing trees and grass and leaves. They each longed for the ocean more than they would ever admit to. Only the thought of rescuing Jack kept them going.

Elizabeth was also sick of the journey. The compass had not wavered from its original course the whole time, which she took as a good sign. It meant that they couldn't be lost. The way she saw it, they had to be close or they would be hitting the other side of the island, and would be forced to return. Only the thought of rescuing Jack kept her going.

Will, on the other hand, was enjoying the whole experience a lot more than he would admit too. Getting away from the ocean, and the constant physical demands, seemed like more of a holiday to him than a task, as the others saw it. Sure, the thought of rescuing Jack, and through him his father, kept him happier about it.

In the morning, the crew picked themselves up off the ground and prepared for another day of riding. The sun was breaking over the tree laden horizon, but its light was weak and did nothing to warm them. They shivered and cursed as they saddled their horses and ate their cold broth. The ground shone with frost.

They had been riding for a few hours when they first noticed it. The sky was an effortless blue pool, and Elizabeth was actually enjoying the ride. Her stallion, Prego, was almost dancing. His obvious enthusiasm for the ride made her smile as it rubbed off on her. She tilted her head back and laughed on impulse, and that's when she saw it. A huge eagle, silhouetted against the sky, was circling them as it cried out eerily. Compulsion made Elizabeth grasp the compass and flip it open. She watched, amazed, as the needle of the compass followed the exact movements of the eagle. As it flew across her left shoulder, the point swung that way too. It was enough for her. The eagle had swung to the right, and was soaring in that direction.

"Follow the eagle!" she yelled out. The men, tired and grumpy, glared at her.

"A bird? Ye want us to follow a bird?!" piped up Gibbs, who generally spoke for the group. "No offense, Miss Elizabeth, but I sincerely doubt the accuracy of that birds navigational skills." The crew nodded in general agreement. There were a few muttered "ayes".

"A bird?" asked Will softly, his brow creased in curiosity. Elizabeth looked at him, seeing the trust in his eyes.

"Yes. A bird. I know it leads the way."

The crew grumbled for a while, but then agreed to follow Elizabeth. She had the compass, after all.

A few hours later, they had arrived at a mansion in the middle of a large copse of trees. Smoke trailed lazily out of the chimney, and Elizabeth watched in awe as the eagle swooped into the middle of the black haze before promptly disappearing.

Gibbs gasped beside her, obviously having just witnessed the same thing.

"This place is cursed, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered. "I wouldn't be going in there if I were ye. We best just turn back now, me says."

The crew around them murmured their mutual agreement. Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"You want to save Jack, don't you?" The crew shifted uncomfortably, some nodding uncertainly. "Right! So we need to do this. For him!" The crew still seemed hesitant. Will nodded to her, and she swept to his side.

"I'll come with you," he whispered. "The crew can wait for us here. I think they might prefer that arrangement."

Elizabeth surveyed the men, deciding that Will was right. It would probably be better for them if Annabelle didn't freak out at the sight of so many pirates anyway.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan," she whispered back. She turned and announced the idea to the crew.

While she spoke, Will studied the house of the famous pirate, taking in any small detail he could. HE eventually decided that it looked ominous. Not good. Elizabeth was suddenly at his side.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, putting on a brave face.

"Let's go."

The pair began the long descent to the mansion at the bottom of the hill, trying to appear calm while so close to the mysterious goal they had chased for so long. Will, slightly apprehensive, watched the excitement on Elizabeth's face with curiosity.

She would never tell him, but she was jealous of Annabelle, this girl she had never met but knew all about. She had once had everything Elizabeth longed for: freedom, love, adventure and respect. Sure, she was overjoyed that their long journey was finally ending – that Jack would be saved. But, more than that, she had that sense of being a part of something much bigger than herself, bigger than her world.

And Elizabeth couldn't contain her excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

_In those small seconds between waking and sleeping, anything at all is possible. The unlikely becomes likely and the absurd commonplace. Memories you had forgotten, people who had disappeared, they come back then. As vivid as they were before, when they were as real to you as air. It's just the way it is. There is no point wishing for more time, no use in squeezing your eyes shut and lying to yourself. That is just the way it's has got to be. _

The solemn door swung inwards, revealing a young girl in an uncomfortable looking apron. Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances and then looked back down on the nervous child.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice quivering. Will took a deep breath before answering.

"We are here to speak with Annabelle, if she is in."

The girl blanched considerably and started shaking her head frantically, closing the door on them while murmuring half heard excuses. Will sighed, turning away. Elizabeth watched for a second before stepping forwards to take his place, shoving her foot in the door jamb to stop it from closing.

"Wait!" she called out "We didn't mean to scare you! We just wish to speak to your mistress. That's all!"

Unable to close the door, the girl swung it wide in surrender. Elizabeth thought that she still looked like a rabbit about to turn and run, so she kneeled down in front of her, trying to appear calm and gentle.

"Look, I know you have probably being told not to let strangers in, right?" the girl nodded. "But we aren't strangers!" cried Elizabeth. "We know Mistress Annabelle from a very long time ago. We just want to speak. If Annabelle does not wish to see us, you may send us away without complaint. Alright?"

The girl nodded reluctantly and scurried off to do her bidding. They only had to wait a little while before she scurried back again, face flushed and confused.

"Mistress Annabelle says she will speak to you." It came out like a question.

The young maid then turned with a quick "follow me" and disappeared into the mansion. Will and Elizabeth had to rush to keep up with her. She reminded Will of a mouse.

When they entered the dim room, the first thing they noticed was the big glass window, taking up a whole wall. The blinds were pulled back, and Annabelle stood, illuminated in the late afternoon sun. Elizabeth had time to notice that the window faced the distant ocean before Annabelle spun around. Both Will and Elizabeth caught their breath at the sight. Neither of them had known what to expect from Tia Dalma's description, but it definitely wasn't this. Annabelle reminded them both of a small porcelain doll. Her eyes were dark blue and wide, and her dark hair was scraped up on top of her head. The dress she wore was of deep blue satin, matching her eyes (and her mood, Will remembered), and her skin was so white that they could both trace her veins with their eyes. Her lips were soft and her eyelashes touched her cheeks when she blinked, making her look sleepy. She was a lot shorter than both Will and Elizabeth, bringing the word 'delicate' to mind. The only thing that betrayed her elegant appearance was the thin scar that traced its way down her face, just missing her right eye. She definitely didn't look like a pirate, let alone one of the most feared and revered pirates in the world. Will and Elizabeth had grown up with the stories of her tyranny and betrayal, but they couldn't match the image of someone so terrifying with this small, breakable doll in front of them. Annabelle seemed to be watching them both intently, and Elizabeth remembered Tia Dalma's warning and recited it to herself. _Watch her eyes – they tell her mood. If they turn black, get out. She has strange powers over life and death, which is why you need her. She can always tell if you are lying. If she touches you, she will read your mind. Do not anger her. That is most important – do not anger her. _Suddenly Annabelle stepped forward with a speed and grace that made Wills eyes water. She looked like she belonged dining in the King's court, not banished in the middle of the continent after living a life of harshness and cruelty, most from her own hand.

"Will Turner," murmured Annabelle, in a voice that rose and fell like silk. It sounded like music. "And Elizabeth Swann," she continued. "Why, I wonder, are a blacksmith-cum-pirate and the estranged daughter of the governor doing in my mansion?" As she spoke, she walked in figure eights around them, almost dancing. A gold locket swung around her neck, identical to Jacks'. Will took this as a good omen. She hadn't forgotten, at least.

Annabelle leaned up close to Will, her face just inches from his.

"You smell like the sea," she whispered. "You both do. It's being so long since I smelt the sea." She continued dancing around them, singing very softly to herself. Elizabeth stepped forward, fed up.

"Annabelle. We have come to ask you-"

"I know why you have come," interrupted Annabelle. "You have come to ask me if I could possibly raise dear dead Jackie from the depths. I know why you wish to do so as well. Though I figure you know that yourselves – there is no point in me informing you. But here is some news: Jack has been dead for a very long time now. It's too late. Souls spend a little bit of time waiting around to see if anyone will come for them. A month, two months. Depends on how hopeful they are. But never fifteen years. So it's hopeless. Sorry you had to come all this way."

Elizabeth looked at Will. She didn't want to have to tell Annabelle the truth. Will nodded slightly, stepping forward and stopping Annabelle in her tracks. Annabelle's eyes darkened vaguely. Will sighed.

"Jack didn't die fifteen years ago. The commodore lied to you. Jack died only two weeks ago."

Annabelle watched for him for a second. Her face was completely impassive, but Elizabeth saw her eyes lighten considerably. Deep blue to light grey.

"You're lying," said Annabelle in a bored voice. "Jack died fifteen years ago. I remember."

Will shook his head, but Annabelle turned away. Seizing the opportunity, Elizabeth strode forward and took her hands.

"Look," was all she said.

Annabelle closed her eyes and let the images fill her mind. Elizabeth, trying on a corset, not being able to breathe. Talking to Will, _"How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" _in an exasperated voice. The horrible feeling of not being able to breathe, of falling and the cool ocean meeting her. Of drifting peacefully. And then, there was Jack, diving into the water to save her. Jack, putting the breath back into her lungs and grinning down at her. Jack.

Annabelle gasped and pulled away, mind reeling. She staggered to the window, resting her head against the glass. The sun had disappeared now. Elizabeth walked up beside her, gently wrapping her hand around her shoulders. Annabelle glanced at her, eyes deep green before skipping to light brown and then back to their original dark blue colour.

"_He can't be alive!_" she thought. Elizabeth had to stop herself from lurching backwards. She could hear all of Annabelle's confused, hurt thoughts. She could feel the pain that ran like an iron all through her. "_He would have come for me if he was alive!_"

Elizabeth shook her head. "_He thought that you were dead too. He saw a woman hanging. He was told it was you. He...he was devastated and handed himself in. That's when you were told that he died. Almost did too. But he escaped at the last moment."_

Elizabeth felt the exasperation and sudden humour run from Annabelle's mind into hers, and had to fight the sudden urge to laugh.

"_That was the only way. Wait until the last minute; make them think they finally had you...and then BAM! Disappear in front of their incredulous eyes. He was such a stupid dramatist. He really thought I was dead?" _Elizabeth nodded mutely. "_What about now?"_

"_He died two weeks ago...the Kraken killed him. He went down with the Pearl,"_ Will said. Elizabeth looked at him, wondering how long he had been listening; his hand on Annabelle's other shoulder.

"_Oh, my Jack. My Jack." _Annabelle pulled away, and Elizabeth suddenly felt lost at the absence of her thoughts. Her mind had a very warm feeling to it, she decided.


End file.
